


Baby, grind on me

by Lollipop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Drinking, Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop/pseuds/Lollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few moments Louis wraps his hand in Harry's curly locks bringing his face up to kiss him. He flips them over so he's on top. He dips his head down to place a kiss on Harry's lips then lowers himself so his face is one-on-one with Harry's cock, he licks the tip receiving a small moan from Harry. After a few more kitten licks Louis fully wraps his lips around Harry's cock. </p><p>"Fuck Lou." Moaned Harry. </p><p>Louis took Harry's cock all the way in his mouth deep throating it, Harry by bucked his hips up making Louis gag. Louis pulled off Harry's cock to catch his breath and Harry took the opportunity to wrap his fingers in Louis' hair to bring him up to kiss him.</p><p>"Want you to ride me."</p><p>Louis moaned at this and nodded his head. </p><p>Or the one where Harry's tired and Niall makes him go to a bar and Harry ends up having a pleasant time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, grind on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. Enjoy! :)

It's been a long day for Harry and he could really use some rest. As soon as he gets into bed his phone vibates.

 **Niall**   _21:03_

_did ya hear about the new bar that opened recently? we should check it out_

**To:Niall**   _21:03_

_sorry man i'm tired, had a long day_

**Niall**   _21:04_

_c'mon H.u haven't been to the club in a long time_

**To:Niall**   _21:05_

_fine. but you owe me_

**Niall**   _21:05_

_great mate, i'll pick u up in 10_

Harry didn't respond after that and got out of his bed to get ready. He wore black skinny jeans with red flannel. Nine minutes later Niall pulls up in his drive way and there off to the club.

when they arrive the parking lot is packed and there's a long line of people waiting.

"I'm not ganna wait in that line, no way." Harry says when they finally find a parking spot.

"'Course not." Niall says leaving Harry confused.

They get out of the car and go around the back of the club to get in. The inside is huge and packed with people, the walls are covered with art and there are male and female strippers everywhere. As Harrys admiring the joint he doesn't notice Nialls gone off with some brunette chick. Harry humphs and goes to get a beer or two. 7 or so beers later (Harry really doesn't know he lost count at 5) he's really drunk and doesn't realise someones staring at him, the lad has a carmel brown quiff and blue sparkeling eyes that Harry could drown in. So Harry walks over to him.

"Wanna dance?" Harry croaks out

"Uh...sure, why not?" The carmel haired boy replies.

Harry escorts the fine lad to the dance floor. They begin grinding on each other to the beat of the song.

"What's your name, mines'Arry, Harry Styles."

"Louis tomlinson"

After a long, sweaty period of time Harry leads Louis to an empty room and smushes his lips onto Louis. Louis responds with kissing him back and grinding his groin on Harrys thigh. Harry places his hands under Louis' thigh and Louis wraps his legs around Harry's hips.Harry walks to the bed and drops Louis in it. After taking off his shirt he climbs into the bed. Reconnecting his lips to Louis, he places his hands at the hem of Louis' shirt; tugging at it. Louis sits up so Harry can take the shirt fully off, along with the shirt Harry unbuttons Louis pants and takes them off along with his boxers. He wraps his hand around Louis decent size cock and begins to stroke it at a steady pace, getting small moans from Louis. After a few moments Harry speeds up his his pace and recieves load moans and profanities from Louis. He stops to fully take off his jeans and wraps his free hand around his cock jerking them both off.

After a few moments Louis wraps his hand in Harry's curly locks bringing his face up to kiss him. He flips them over so he's on top. He dips his head down to place a kiss on Harry's lips then lowers himself so his face is one-on-one with Harry's cock, he licks the tip receiving a small moan from Harry. After a few more kitten licks Louis fully wraps his lips around Harry's cock. 

"Fuck Lou." Moaned Harry. 

Louis took Harry's cock all the way in his mouth deep throating it, Harry by bucked his hips up making Louis gag. Louis pulled off Harry's cock to catch his breath and Harry took the opportunity to wrap his fingers in Louis' hair to bring him up to kiss him.

"Want you to ride me."

Louis moaned at this and nodded his head. Harry took out the stash of lube he had in his jeans along with a condom. He lubbed up his fingers and placed one inside Louis' arse receiving a moan from Louis, he started with a steady pace gradually getting faster. 

"Mmm, more." Moaned Louis.

Harry obliged and placed another finger in Louis need hole. Scissoring his fingers and properly fingering Louis. Receiving loud moans from Louis and adding another finger. After a while Harry removed his fingers and placed the condom on, then Louis took Harry's cock in his hand aligning it with his hole and slowly sank down. When Harry's cock was fully inside Louis he raised himself and slammed back down earning a loud moan from Harry. Bouncing up and down on Harry's cock, moans filling the room with skin slapping and the aroma of sex and sweat filling the room Louis began jacking himself off and moaning loudly. Harry noticed Louis getting tired so he gripped his thighs and began slamming up into Louis directly hitting his prostate making Louis come and Harry shortly behind.

Both panting loudly Louis said "that was amazing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! (Sorry for the bad ending :/) 
> 
> Follow my Twitter- @hazyljp  
> Follow my tumblr- cutebumstyles
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
